Of Mirror , Boy and Man
by Belle-Cuddy
Summary: Histoires sur ce qu'il se serait passé au cours de l'adolescence d'Harry si Snape avait agit autrement - Traduction (Désolée pour le résumer le mieux est de venir lire )


Bonjour bonjour alors tout d'abord l'habituel discourt:

Rien n'est de moi , tout appartient à JK Rowling mais aussi à Patolozka qui m'a gentiment autorisé à traduire ce petit bijoux. D'ailleurs je vous conseille d'aller lire la version original : s/10556597/1/Of-Mirror-Boy-and-Man

Ensuite j'aimerais vraiment avoir vos avis car c'est ma toute première traduction, donc si c'est nul il faut me le dire et puis si c'est bien il faut me le dire aussi.

D'ailleurs si jamais vous aviez envie que je traduise un OS ou autre ( snarry si possible) envoyez moi un DM je ne mors pas.

Ensuite merci à mon Old El Paso d'avoir prit le temps de corriger et sur ce, bonne lecture

Of Mirror, boy and… man

_La Première Année_

Encore une fois, il était là, assis sur le sol en pierre. Un garçon aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et aux vieilles lunettes rondes, un garçon trop maigre et trop petit même pour ses onze ans. Au début il était très excité par la découverte de cette pièce, ce grand miroir magique qui lui a apporté de la joie et paix comme jamais il n'en n'avait fait l'expérience avant. Mais maintenant il était seulement triste. Triste et fatigué car il ne pourrait jamais avoir ce qu'il voyait sur l'étincelante surface du miroir des désires. Pourtant, tous les jours après ses cours il venait ici pour l'admirer car c'était tout ce qu'il avait de son passé. De sa famille.

Mais maintenant, en ce moment précis, c'était trop pour ce petit garçon à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair et au destin si compliqué que personne ne pouvait prévoir ses prochains pas. Il pencha la tête et une larme coula sur son visage juvénile. Et ensuite … il eut plus de larmes, plus de douleur dans ses yeux verts, plus de tristesse l'envahissant. _Trop._

C'était trop même pour un homme qui était tapis dans l'ombre de cette vieille pièce aux pierres grises et au plafond gothique. Cet homme regardait ce petit garçon avec colère au début, puis avec curiosité, et enfin avec inquiétude. Un professeur aux yeux si sombres qu'ils devaient être noirs, à la langue aussi tranchante qu'un couteau, au tempérament strict et coléreux. Maître des cachots, et des potions à Poudlard, un professeur du susmentionné garçon.

L'homme secoua la tête et sorti de l'ombre, se dirigeant vers l'enfant. Et ensuite il resta là, près de lui, attendant que ses yeux verts se lèvent vers lui.

Le garçon essuya ses larmes et sursauta un peu lorsqu'il vit une robe noire qui n'était pas là avant. Il émit un hoquet de surprise quand il reconnu cinq boutons noirs brillant sur le pantalon sombre appartenant au professeur qu'il détestait le plus. Il n'osa pas lever les yeux ou tourner la tête. Il n'entendait presque plus son souffle. Et puis il les entendit, les chuchotements prononcés par son professeur :

« Que voyez-vous, monsieur Potter ?»

Harry déglutit, levant son visage, devenu écarlate, vers l'homme et ne vit aucun sourire narquois, aucun froncement de sourcils, seulement de la lassitude et de l'attention dans ses yeux noirs.

« Mes parents, Monsieur, mes parents et moi… Que voyez_-vous_ ?»

L'homme détourna sa tête et ferma les yeux quelques brèves secondes.

« Je les vois aussi… » Dit-il puis dans un tourbillon de cape, il était parti.

_La deuxième année_

Peur. De la peur partout. Chez tout le monde. Peur de l'inconnu. Peur qui réussit à estomper la joie et le sourire sur le visage des élèves. Le personnel était agité, ébranlé, les enfants commencèrent à se suspecter entre eux, leurs amis, même leur _meilleurs_ amis. Severus redoubla d'efforts pour les protéger, conservant ses gardes dans les couloirs, cependant il y avait déjà trois élèves, un chat et un fantôme à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Et puis il y avait Potter au milieu de tout. Un garçon qui avait un peu grandi cette année mais qui resté aussi osseux qu'avant. Un garçon plein de surprise, qui pouvait parler aux serpents comme si cela était aussi ordinaire que de respirer.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans ce petit enfant qui attire l'attention par chacun de ses mouvements. Quelque chose que seul le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait reconnaitre quand cela était, heureusement, trop tard pour lui. Le garçon détenait pouvoir et détermination semblable à un homme adulte et peut être même pas. Severus pouvait presque en sentir le goût sur sa langue.

Aujourd'hui il aperçut Potter dans la tour d'Astronomie. Il n'y avait personne d'autre avec lui, même le morveux Weasley était parti. Potter était debout près de la rampe métallique, agrippant celle-ci fermement de ses petits doigts. Le vent soufflait fort, ébouriffant ses cheveux encore plus – le printemps était presque là, pourtant il resta à cet endroit, paraissant un peu perdu dans ce monde gigantesque.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici et pas avec… vos amis ? » Lui demanda Severus quand il fut assez proche pour être entendu.

Harry tourna sa tête vers son professeur, pas surpris de le voir ici, et haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi vous en souciez-vous… monsieur ? »

Ses yeux vert… Severus pouvait y voir de l'énergie, seulement une étincelle, un éclair de lumière, mais si puissant qu'il pouvait mettre le feu à une maison, il retint son souffle.

Fixant ses yeux Severus reprit : « Vrai, pourquoi m'en soucierais-je ? » Au fond de lui il acquiesça, puis attendit.

Il pouvait voir comment les yeux de Potter étincelèrent lorsque qu'il s'aperçut de ce que cela pouvait signifier. Un moment de compréhension qui avait probablement commencé un an auparavant devant ce miroir magique. C'était une année remplie de malentendus, de confusion et d'exploits héroïques toutefois ils étaient ici se regardant comme s'ils n'avaient pas à être du côté opposés.

Puis le moment s'acheva. Severus se retourna et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire… ou à ressentir.

_La troisième année_

Tout s'était déroulé si rapidement. Une seconde plus tôt, Severus était assis dans son bureau faisant face aux élèves en colle et ensuite il se rua sur le terrain de l'école pour sauver cet idiot de garçon et ses amis des bras démoniaque d'un meurtrier, d'un traitre et d'un loup-garou aussi.

Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?! Pourquoi durant la pleine lune ? Les détraqueurs et Black n'étaient pas suffisants ? Le Destin devait-il apporter plus de danger pour tout le monde ? _Pourquoi pour l'amour de salazar ?!_

Tout se passa rapidement. Il pensait avoir réussi à tirer les étudiants hors du danger de la Cabane Hurlante et arrêter deux traitres pour les apporter à la justice, mais il y avait plus de facteurs. Facteurs qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte …

_Potter et son complexe du héros._ Le garçon qui ne pouvait pas lui faire assez confiance après toutes ses années d'injustices pour simplement se taire et suivre ses ordres.

À cause de lui Severus avait perdu sa baguette, sa conscience et maintenant il devait courir aussi vite que l'éclair pour sauver ce qui devait l'être. Il avait espéré ne jamais vivre une nuit comme celle-ci

Le tunnel prit fin brusquement et il sortit. Granger était là, juste derrière la sortie, Weasley et Potter aussi – Severus poussa un soupire de soulagement malgré la terreur dans leurs yeux. Il tourna la tête et hoqueta. Son cauchemar revint à la vie – Un loup garou indigné venant de son passé pour le tuer et pas seulement lui. Il protégea les enfants avec son corps, il pouvait sentir comment il s'accrochait à lui, il pouvait sentir leurs peurs pendant qu'il était incapable d'arrêter le monstre de ses rêves de les atteindre tous.

Et ensuite il y eut un énorme chien noir et un grognement d'avertissement qu'une bataille qui vit toutes dents et griffes sorties. Le chien n'avait aucune chance contre cette puissante créature des ténèbres, néanmoins il essaya, mordant, sautant, distrayant le professeur et le loup garou. Un instant après, les deux étaient partis dans la forêt.

Severus expira bruyamment et une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Potter s'extirpa de sa prise, leur courant après et Severus ne pu que siffler :

« Potter, non_, s'il vous plait_ ! »

Mais c'était trop tard. Des yeux verts revinrent sur lui avec incrédulité bien que le garçon ne ralenti pas, et Severus pensa qu'il avait d'abord perdu la foi de Potter dans la Cabane Hurlante, et maintenant il l'avait perdu lui aussi.

_Que merlin nous aide_

_La quatrième année_

Neige. Noël. Et un bal. Poudlard ne logeait pas seulement les représentants des deux différentes écoles de magie en Europe, mais organisait aussi le bal de noël. Toutes les décorations, les lumières, les bonbons, les rires… contrastaient avec la menace de guerre et le retour du Maitre des ténèbres. Severus secoua la tête. La première tache était finie tous les dragons remis à leurs réserves auxquelles ils appartenaient. Les quatre champions s'en sortirent avec des petites blessures. Une année folle, vraiment. Et le premier trimestre venait seulement de finir.

Severus était debout dans un coin du grand hall décoré, observant la foule d'enfants et de personnel en robe. Ils appréciaient la nuit malgré l'ouverture du bal, assez désagréable, donnée par les quatre champions et leurs partenaires sur la piste de dance.

Il en avait assez d'observer, de la musique et des rires. Il devait s'échapper pour un moment, respirer l'air froid de l'hiver. Il se glissa du hall au couloir et sorti par la porte principale. Mais il n'était pas le seul ici. D'un côté de la cour remplie de calèches il y avait une jeune et petite silhouette vêtu d'une robe formelle avec le dos un peu courbé, les cheveux décoiffés et le regard distant sur son jeune visage.

Severus l'atteignit. Potter ne changea pas sa posture mais pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté et attendit de voir ce que voulait son professeur.

« Où est votre partenaire, Potter ? Miss Patil n'aime t'elle pas danser ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils et les haussa presque aussi bien que le maitre des potions lui-même. Severus renifla

« Elle apprécie, mais je n'aime pas ça » redit il avec une pointe de défiance dans sa voix comme si Severus voulait se disputer avec lui à propos de ça. Mais il ne voulait rien de cela. Il cligna seulement des yeux et continua de l'observer le regard figé.

Harry soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs. « Je voudrais savoir … » sa voix s'éteignit et il leva la tête vers l'homme. « Dites moi quelque chose, monsieur… »

« Et que voulez vous savoir exactement ? »

Les yeux verts du garçon l'évaluèrent, avec curiosité et l'épineux désire de décortiquer le mystère Severus Snape. Et puis cela disparu. Encore.

« Rien, monsieur, rien » Murmura le garçon dans l'obscurité de la nuit puis se dépêcha de retourner au château

_La cinquième année_

Il y avait de la douleur dans les rêves d'Harry, il pouvait ressentir tout ce que Voldemort voulait il y avait de la douleur dans ses jours, quand il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui n'allait pas avec le monde - comment était ce possible que personne d'autre ne le croit – ses camarades, ses amis, ses professeurs, la presse et le public. Le directeur de Poudlard lui-même lui tournait le dos. Il était seul. Trop de douleur, trop de pression de partout. Et par ailleurs, après l'attaque de Mr Weasley, il devait prendre des leçons, qui plus est avec Snape.

Il avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait aucune lumière dans les tenebres. Comme s'il ne lui restait plus rien. Seulement de la douleur et la peur du futur, de… lui-même.

Severus pouvait le voir en lui aussi. Il avait passé la moitié de sa vie dans cet état. Abandonné. Mais que pouvait-il faire pour lui – en tant qu'espion ? Il s'arma de courage et jeta le sort à nouveau, car il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, n'est ce pas ?

_« Legilimens_ ! »

Des flashes de misère échangés par des flashes de perte. Il pouvait ressentir la douleur de Potter. Ce vide. Sa détresse. Où était le bonheur de la jeunesse ? Severus déplaça son attention vers une autre partie de l'esprit d'Harry, vers une qui était soigneusement cachée, et il trouva ce précieux souvenir.

_Assis par terre Harry regarda la surface du miroir de Rised. Sa famille, Lily et James, __était__ à ses côté. Et enfin Harry se sentit complet_

Severus arrêta le sort, sortit immédiatement de son esprit et se détourna du garçon. Il eut un silence entre eux. Silence qui devenait plus lourd de seconde en seconde, à chaque souffle.

Puis ensuite… la question rompit le silence, tel un fouet, malgré la voix tranquille et étonnement calme :

« Pourquoi est-ce possible que vous puissiez voir mes parents dans le miroir ? »

Severus émit un soupire et doucement se tourna vers lui.

« Car, monsieur Potter… J'aimerai qu'ils soient vivants, aussi. »

Le garçon cligna des yeux avec confusion puis fronça un peu des sourcils comme s'il avait une autre question sur la langue. Mais il n'osa pas demandé et Severus n'était pas enclin à fournir une réponse non plus.

Finalement Potter hocha la tête et quitta la pièce. Parce que maintenant il savait ce qu'il voulait depuis cette première année.

_La sixième année_

La fin de chaque année à Poudlard de Potter était un désastre. Mais cette année était… la pire. Quand Sirius mourut il s'accusa lui-même de sa mort, quand Dumbledore mourut il savait immédiatement que tout était de sa faute. Il était sûr qu'il pouvait comprendre un peu Snape, il était sûr qu'il pouvait avoir entièrement confiance en lui. Il y avait de l'inquiétude et de l'intérêt dans son regard quand il croisa son chemin dans la tour d'Astronomie et le força à rester silencieux. Puis ensuite… tout devint un enfer. Ses espoirs, ses rêves, son futur. Sirius était parti, Dumbledore était parti et Snape, aussi, était parti.

Il défia l'homme de se battre pour sa vie et échoua. Ses yeux étaient froids comme de la glace, sa bouche affichait son habituel sourire sarcastique. Et malgré tout ça, l'esprit d'Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas.

Harry jeta un nouveau sort et Snape le bloqua. Harry voulu répéter cette action mais quelque chose changea sur le visage de Snape. Le masque de pierre se brisa et pendant un bref moment il révéla ses vrais sentiments. Sentiments qu'Harry pouvait discerner même dans le noir où aucune lune ne brillait.

Harry se tenait là, face à face avec l'homme qui venait de tuer son mentor, et il ne pouvait pas faire le dernier pas. Parce qu'il y avait de la douleur dans ses yeux noirs, douleur qui se reflétait à la sienne.

_Douleur qui était mêlée à une culpabilité écrasante._

_La septième année_

De la neige tombait encore, des flocons blancs qui semblaient aussi beaux que des joyaux aux yeux émeraude d'Harry. Le jeune homme était contre un arbre, ne pensant à rien, rêvant seulement ,les yeux ouverts, et regardant la neige tomber.

Tellement de chose se sont passées cette année. Son transfert vers un endroit sûr, le mariage de Bill, leur fuite, leur intrusion au ministère de la magie, le départ de Ron, l'attaque de Nagini… Harry soupira. Même sa baguette était brisée. Maintenant il était assis dans la forêt de Dean, de garde afin qu'Hermione puisse dormir un peu pour qu'elle soit en mesure d'imaginer quoi faire ensuite…

Si seulement ils savaient quelque chose en plus à propos de Voldemort, de Dumbledore, de Snape et de leurs propre destins. Tout serait moins compliqué si ils _savaient._ Mais c'était comme ça et il était conscient avec une certitude absolue qu'il ne savait presque rien.

Il leva la tête et regarda autour de lui. Il avait l'impression qu'il était observé. Et cette impression devint plus forte à chaque seconde. Il se leva, inquiet, bien qu'il savait que leurs sorts de protection n'avaient jamais cessé de fonctionner.

Et puis il y eut une lumière… une forme… qui se révéla être une biche. Il fixa la beauté incandescente de la créature et reprit son souffle. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux. Quelque chose de si familier… qu'il pouvait presque le sentir.

« Quoi… » commença-t-il mais la biche se retourna et commença à s'en aller. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de la suivre dans les profondeurs de cette forêt inconnue, là-bas près d'un petit étang. La biche se stoppa et tourna sa tête vers lui. Et il eut le sentiment qu'il devait la toucher, toucher sa fourrure, même si pourtant il savait que cela était impossible. Elle était faite d'air, n'est-ce pas ?

Il leva la baguette d'Hermione et lança le sort que Lupin lui avait appris lors de sa troisième année

«_ Expecto patronum_ » murmura-t-il dans le bruissement de la neige qui tombait.

L'instant d'après il y avait un cerf argenté debout devant lui, un cerf qui pouvait toucher l'élu de ses rêves.

Parce que, Harry réalisa dans son cœur, le cerf argenté et la biche appartenaient l'un à l'autre. Cependant la raison lui était inconnue.

_La fin des temps_

Severus savait que si Potter revenait à Poudlard cela serait la fin de tout. La fin de tout les faux-semblants, la fin de cette horrible période, éventuellement la fin du Seigneur des Ténèbres et surement la fin de sa vie. Car son destin le menait à cette destination depuis le moment où il était né. Il avait fait trop d'erreurs pour être choisi parmi ceux qui survivraient. Et il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres préparait quelque chose à propos de sa baguette mais attendait le tout dernier moment car jusqu'ici il avait besoin de Snape où il était – à Poudlard, dans l'école qu'Harry Potter aimait comme sa maison, et qui ferrait absolument tout pour la préserver.

La bataille avait déjà commencé. Toutes les créatures de l'ombre se tenaient au côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres à côté de ses loyaux mangemorts et autres servants. La Lumière semblait n'avoir aucune chance mais Severus savait – Il connaissait le cœur de ceux qui se battaient pour la Lumière. Leurs entêtements, leurs déterminations. Ils avaient quelque chose que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignorait.

_L'un l'autre_

Et quand son seigneur l'appela à la Cabane Hurlante, il était certain que quoi qu'il se passe ici, la Lumière avait une chance. Il y en avait toujours.

Il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'il voulait savoir avant de quitter ce monde – si certains yeux verts le comprendraient à la fin. Parce qu'après tout ce temps, il avait commencé à se soucier d'eux même si cependant il interdisait à son cœur d'agir dans le sens de ses émotions.

Parce que cela était dingue, cela était mauvais, cela était si… _impossible _que son estomac se contractait en nœuds à chaque fois que cette pensée apparaissait dans son esprit.

Quand il vint au Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout se passa rapidement. Sa baguette fut prise, sa gorge fut blessée et puis… le tour de Nagini vint.

Avant que l'obscurité l'engloutisse, il vit une paires d'yeux verts qui ne le regardait ni avec dédain ou moquerie, mais avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'affection, et avec la peur de le perdre.

_Le nouveau commencement_

Il se réveilla un nouveau jour même si néanmoins il ne savait pas quel jour précisément c'était. Il y avait de la lumière filtrant de la fenêtre, le soleil brillait ardemment et il pouvait sentir l'odeur fraiche de l'herbe coupée. Ses yeux se concentrèrent sur l'homme près de son lit. Ses yeux étaient vert, ses cheveux un peu ébouriffé et sale, ses lunettes presque brisées en deux morceaux, pourtant il était là, vivant et bien portant et lui souriant un peu comme s'il appréciait de le regarder.

Severus essaya de racler sa gorge et Harry lui remit un verre d'eau. Une fois le liquide avalé et le verre revenu sur la table de nuit/chevet, il bloqua ses yeux sur ceux de Potter et demanda simplement

« Comment ? »

Le jeune homme sourit un peu. Il y avait de l'intérêt dans son regard lorsqu'il lui expliqua brièvement :

« La pierre de résurrection. C'est relativement sûr de l'utiliser dans les heures qui suivent la mort de quelqu'un »

Severus cligna des yeux. _Il m'a appelé de __derrière__le__ voile ?_

_« Relativement _sûr ? Ne me dites pas que… »

Harry se balança d'un air mal à l'aise sur sa chaise, la tête courbée.

« Oui, nous sommes lié pour la vie. Littéralement » Puis il leva la main comme pour jurer. « Mais je vous assure, vous êtes totalement libre vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, rencontrer qui vous voulez, même vous mariez à quelqu'un, vous n'avez pas besoin de rester… »

Severus prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra fermement. « Harry… silence, tu bafouilles »

Le jeune sorcier inclina sa tête vers leurs mains liées, confus

« Qu… Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? » Il devait s'en assurer

Severus sourit, puis leva sa main et la posa près de ses lèvres – les touchant presque - et murmura :

« Ça signifie, Harry, que si je regardais le miroir de Rised maintenant, je n'y verrais pas tes parents. Parce que je suis exactement où j'ai envie d'être et nul part ailleurs… »

Et puis… il acheva son mouvement et embrassa le dos de sa main. Car pour le moment il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Car désormais ils pouvaient se permettre de ressentir à nouveau …

Fin

Si jamais vous aviez envie que je traduise un OS ou autre ( snarry si possible) envoyez moi un DM je ne mors pas.


End file.
